


Grief of Witch

by Mserio



Category: Lumity - Fandom, OwlHouse, TheOwlHouse
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Grief, Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26331085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mserio/pseuds/Mserio
Summary: Amity unknowingly drops in on Luz the morning after Eda's capture, and does her best to comfort her grieving crush.
Relationships: Friendship - Relationship, crush - Relationship, wlw - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	Grief of Witch

The air was crisp like the crab-apples that grew so abundantly in the Boiling Isles during the fall months. The cold morning breeze stung Amity's cheeks as she hobbled through the woods on her crutches. After a week of elevation, icing and rest, Amity finally felt well enough to go out and visit Luz, something she had been pining for since the grugby match. When Amity was forced to be bedridden and secluded from school, she hadn't been prepared for how much she would miss her crush. Just thinking of Luz made Amity's cheeks warm and blush a ferocious red, combatting fiercely with the frigid temperatures. 

Luz had tried to stop by the Blight mansion a few days earlier, only to be greeted by her stiff parents and a rude dismissal. Luz had already turned the corner by the time Amity had scrambled her crutches together and nearly fell down the stairs trying to get to the door before her parents. She was hoping to apologize on her parent's behalf when she saw Luz today, but that wasn't the only reason she was making the slippery and quite frankly, kind of dangerous trip to the Owl House today.

Sure when Amity had woken up this morning with the intent of sneaking out and having Emira and Edric cover for her, it had been solely for the purpose of seeing Luz and making sure she felt no hard feelings at her parents' behavior. But now, after making the nearly impossible journey with her crutches, and replaying the many magical moments she had experienced with Luz, as a way of occupying her time, Amity felt a newfound surge of confidence and nerves. A drunken stupidity had encroached her mind, and she felt like doing something big, something she had wanted to do ever since Grom. Amity wasn't sure how she would word her feelings towards Luz, but she hoped that once she started talking, the right words would present themselves to her, just like they seemed to in all of the Azura books and movies she read.

She had been hobbling through the forest for nearly an hour when she finally saw the familiar rooftop of the Owl House. She stopped, the reality of her decision finally hitting her, and took a few minutes to let the last ditch nerves run their course. All of her impulses were in contradiction with each other; one second she wanted to march into the Owl House and plant a kiss on Luz's cheek and the next she was ready to sprint in the other direction to hurl her guts up. She was about to give up and collapse from indecision when a startling cry rang out ahead through the tree line. The cry was cut off, but full of anguish and grief. It was the kind of cry Amity only let out in severe privacy when her feelings for Luz overwhelmed her or the pressure from her parents became too much.

The cry set off a different kind of nervousness in Amity's stomach, and she slowly broke through the edge of the forest to see who it had come from. As Amity crossed into the clearing made specifically for the Owl House, all was still and quiet. That made Amity more on edge. The Owl House was never a place of peace or tranquility. No. It could be the dead of night, and one would still hear Hooty's obnoxious sleep-talking, or Eda's rumbling snores. 

The entire place was unnaturally silent, as if it too felt the grief the cry had portrayed. However, Amity wasn't scared until she saw the front door slightly ajar and didn't see the disturbing gate-keeper of the Owl House in his usual spot. At this point, Amity dropped her crutches and gingerly tested her weight on her casted foot. She would need both hands for a fight, and her foot wasn't painful to put weight on anymore anyway. Slowly, not wanting to alert an intruder if there was one, Amity approached the door and lightly pushed it open. She peered inside to see an empty room, free of signs of a struggle or a break in.

"Luz?" Amity whisper-yelled as she tip-toed inside.

She was so focused on keeping her eyes ahead of her, she nearly tripped over a huddled figure on the ground.

Gasping sounds and muffled sobs emitted from the figure, and it took Amity a good minute to figure out that Luz was the balled-up, sobbing figure before her. The pure shock of the situation's oddness wore off when Luz let out another heart-wrenching cry that made Amity's chest hurt as if she were a middle-aged man at high risk of heart failure.

Amity dropped to the floor immediately, lowering her head toward Luz's and trying to see why Luz sounded like she was in so much pain.

"Luz," Amity began in a rush, worried for her friend's safety, "What happened? What's wrong?"

Luz lifted her head so that the two's faces were unbearably close, but now wasn't the time to go into a gay panic, so Amity stifled her heart's rapid heartbeat, and looked into Luz's broken eyes. The creative spark that was always blazing there, had died out, and had been replaced by a broken, hopelessness. Luz may not have been able to speak through her tears, but Amity could tell that everything was not okay. Something terrible had happened.

So, without thinking much about her own flustered reaction to their closeness, Amity took the back of Luz's head, trying to ignore how soft her hair was, and pulled Luz into a full-bodied hug. She tried to press all of Luz's weight into herself, hoping by some miracle, if she could take some of Luz's physical weight, that some of her pain would be lifted as well.

Luz's arms wrapped themselves around Amity's waist, and her hand's clenched at Amity's sides as sobs wracked her body. Amity stroked her hair and neck, trying to console her crush as best she could, wanting desperately to know why Luz was so upset, and why the hell Eda wasn't here.

The girls stayed that way for a while, Amity holding Luz as if the slightest release would send Luz plummeting to her death, but after a while, when Luz physically couldn't cry another drop, Amity asked the question again.

"Luz," Amity began, not wanting to worsen the situation, "Luz, what happened."

Luz took a deep breath, still not relinquishing her grip on Amity's waist, and shakily replied, "They took her. They took her and its all my fault."

"Who's 'they', Luz? Who's gone?"

"The coven. The coven took Eda. She's as good as dead...," Luz's voice shook with fury and unimaginable guilt, "She's as good as dead and its my fault."

To that, Amity could think of nothing to say, so she did the next best thing. She held Luz tighter, trying to be the anchor that she needed. She held Luz as if she let go, Luz would spiral into darkness never to be her bright, cheery self again, because it wasn't a metaphor. If Amity let go, she knew with certainty Luz would spiral. She knew with certainty Luz would never be the same again.


End file.
